


Holiday Happenings

by meggidarling



Series: Our Daughter 'Verse [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hanukkah, Holidays, Jewish Leonard Snart, M/M, New Year's Eve, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: \\Fics and drabbles surrounding Eliza, Diana and their fathers during the holiday season.//(Previously titled '12 Days of the Our Daughter 'Verse')





	1. Day One: Building a Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Kala for being incredible (as always).

Len sighed happily, snuggling deeper into Mick’s chest, a large smile on his face. This was a rare moment for the two of them, being this vulnerable and sleeping in. Barry had woken up a little while ago to entertain Di and Eliza as he had slept more the night before (Barry was too tired after a week of little sleep, so Mick and Len basically forced him to sleep all night, even after a call about King Shark came in). That meant Mick and Len could stay in bed all morning after a long night of Flash-less world saving 

“Daddy! Da!” Eliza shrieked, bouncing on the bed. “Get up! It’s snowing.”

Or not.

Len groaned but cracked open an eye. Barry was standing, Diana in his arms and a smirk on his face, watching their daughter harass them.

“C’mon sleepy heads! Wake up!” When she decided that jumping wasn’t working fast enough, she started poking Mick’s face. “Da! Get up!” Eliza whined, weaseling her way in between Mick and Len. 

Len sat up and playfully grabbed Eliza, tickling her side’s. “We’re up, you little monster!”

Mick finally opened his eyes. “What’s this about snow?”

Eliza squealed and pulled away from Len, going back to sit in between the men. “It’s snowing. Papa said we could go outside as soon as you two sleepy heads woke up!”

Mick looked at Barry, a playful scowl on his face. “What happened to ‘You two can stay in bed all morning after you saved the day last night. I’ll even treat you to breakfast in bed.’”

Barry rolled his eyes. “1) I don’t sound like that. 2) I never said anything about breakfast in bed. 3)Get up, get over yourselves and wake up right now. Our daughters want to play in the snow” By the time Barry was done speaking, he had a large grin on his face.

Len sighed playfully, but got out of bed and stretched before picking up Eliza. “Let’s have a little breakfast and get Da a little coffee and then we’ll go play in the snow, okay Snowflake?”

Eliza nodded, a large grin on her face. “Okay, Daddy!” 

Len looked over his shoulder at Mick, who was still snuggled up in bed. “If your Da moves fast enough, I’ll even make crepes.”

Mick’s eyes flew up and he was downstairs at such speeds even Barry was impressed. 

After the family had their fill of crepes, Barry took Eliza and Diana to get bundled up, leaving Mick and Len to do the same. After he got their snow pants and shoes on, Barry went back to their shared closest. Eliza squealed in delight when Barry pulled out her and Diana’s matching winter coats. 

“We’re gonna look just like Daddy!” She giggled, tugging on the puffy blue parka, the fur framing her smiling face.

“Daddy!” Diana said cheerily as Barry put the coat on her for her. 

“Did someone call my name?” Len asked, coming around the corner, his signature parka already on. “Are we- oh my god. You two look so sweet. Mick, come look at our cute daughters!” 

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Where’s the fire?” Mick chuckled at his own joke but stopped when he saw Diana and Eliza in their ‘Captain Cold’ jackets. “Well that’s adorable.” Without another word, he pulled out his phone and took a few pictures. “Go stand next to them, Lenny. We could use this as our holiday card!” 

Barry smiled widely to himself. It was unusual for Mick and Len to show emotion other than anger this openly. It brought a sense of pride, knowing that only he and their daughters can see their full selves. 

After a ridiculous amount of pictures, Barry gave each girl a set of gloves before he went to get ready himself. He quickly pulled on a few layers of pants and a thermal shirt under his red parka. Once he was sure he would be warm enough, he went downstairs to find his family standing by the front door, Diana and Eliza bouncing with excitement. 

“Can we go now, Papa?” Eliza asked. 

“Sure, Lightning Bug, let’s go.” Barry replied. He could barely get the door open before Eliza and Diana were out into the backyard. He took off after them, laughing. “C’mere, you little monsters!” 

Len and Mick watched from the deck as Barry chased the girls around, gently tossing snow at them every once in a while. They regarded their family with smiles on their faces, listening to the squeals of delight that the girls let out. They were content. 

Until Mick got hit square in the chest with a snowball. 

“All right. Who threw the snow?” He asked, fake frown on his face.

Both Diana and Eliza pointed at Barry, who squawked. “Traitors!”

“Red, did you hit me with a snowball?” Mick asked, leaning down to pack his own snow together.

Barry smirked. “Maybe. What are you going to do about it?”

“Well nothing much.” Mick tossed the snow at Barry, who didn’t flash away. 

“Hey! Not the face!” He said, brushing the snow out of his hair. 

He went to retaliate but Len stepped in. “Children, Children. Hold your fire. Instead of all of this fighting, why don’t we do something together?”

“Like what, Daddy?” Eliza asked. 

“’nowman!” Diana exclaimed. “Wanna make a ‘nowan!”

Len scooped up his youngest daughter. “That’s just what I was thinking, Sweet pea. What do you say, family? Do we want to make a snowman?”

Eliza nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah. Good idea, Di!”

Len helped Diana make the top and Barry helped Eliza make the middle, leaving the base for Mick. Once they had three snowballs, Diana and Eliza watched happily as Mick stacked them on top of each other. Len went to find some stick arms and rock eyes while Barry flashed inside to grab a Santa hat and a carrot for the nose. 

Once he returned, he picked up Diana so she could push the carrot into the head of the snowman. Len picked up Eliza so she could place the rocks just above it. Mick put the arms in and the hat on. Once they were done, they stood back, looking over their masterpiece.

“We did, girls.” Mick said happily. “Why don’t we all take a picture in front of it?”

Len looked at Barry. “Scarlet?” 

He smiled. “I’m a little cold but I think I can run enough for a picture.” He took out his phone and let his family pose around the snowman before getting phone in position. He clicked the button, sped over just in time to smile before speeding back to catch the phone. “Perfect.”

Len looked at it, a large smile on his face. “Perfect. Now who wants chocolate?”

“Me! Me!” Eliza and Diana replied happily, scurrying off behind him to get to the kitchen. With their matching parkas, they looked like a mother duck with her ducklings.

Mick wrapped his arm around Barry’s shoulder. “C’mon, Red. Let’s go get warmed up.” 

Barry pressed a kiss to Mick’s temple. “Okay, love.” 

They spent the rest of the day curled up watching movies, their new snowman friend watching over them.


	2. Day Two: Spinning the Dreidel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Just a reminder that all of these traditions surrounding Hanukkah are based on how my family celebrates, so if anything is slightly off, that's why. Half of my family is Jewish and the other half is Catholic, so they tend to mash everything together and make it as family centered as possible.

“Leonard Snart! Stop cheating!” Barry whined, pouting at his husband.

Len looked offended. “Scarlet, how on earth could I be cheating? This game is almost all chance.” 

Barry looked at Mick for support, but the larger man just smiled around his mouth full of chocolate coins. “Sorry Red. I don’t know the rules either. I'm pretty sure Lenny makes them up every year. I stopped fighting it.”

Barry frowned, flicking Mick’s ear. “And you! Stop eating all the chocolate gelt of there will be none left for the rest of us!”

Diana giggled in Barry’s lap. “Gelt! Gelt! Gelt!” 

Eliza smiled at her sister and unwrapped a gold coin from her pile. “Here Ana, you can have one of mine since Da and Daddy are such bad sharers.” She put the chocolate in Diana’s mouth.

Barry nudged Diana. “What do you say, Sweet Pea?”

“Fank you, Za!” Diana chirped, growing a flower behind Eliza’s ear. She looked at Barry. “Spin?” 

Barry smiled at the little girl in his lap. “You wanna spin, Di? Okay sweetie, hold it like this!”

Barry helped position Diana’s chubby fingers around the top of the dreidel and helped her spin. When it stopped, everyone let out a cheer.

“Gimel! Good job, Rose Bud. That means you get all the chocolate in the center!” Len laughed, pushing all the chocolate towards the clapping little girl. 

“Gimel! Gimel!” She cheered. “Papa spin?” 

“Sure, Sweet Pea. I’ll spin, we just have to put a few more pieces in the center.” He threw one of his own pieces in the center, the rest of the family following suit. Barry spun the dreidel and pouted, throwing another piece in the center.

Len laughed. “That’s the third ‘shin’ in a row, Barry. You’re not very good at this.” 

Barry rolled his eyes. “Didn’t you just say it was all chance?”

Len shrugged. “Maybe you’re just unlucky.”

Barry smiled, looking at his family, “Nah, I think I’m pretty lucky.” 

Mick rolled his eyes, but a blush rose to his cheeks. “Don’t be corny, Doll.”

“I have to be corny, it’s Hanukkah.” Barry replied. 

“Is it time to light the hanukkiah, Daddy?” Eliza asked, popping a piece of gelt into her mouth. 

Len checked his watch. “Yeah, pumpkin. Let’s go light it.”

Barry put Diana on his hip and carried her over to the table. Mick took Eliza's hand and walked her over, swinging their hands while they went. 

Len pulled out a box of matches and lit the shamash candle. He recited the prayers and lit the first two candles. 

They watched the candles for a while, flames flickering in front of the window. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Mick said, wrapping his arms around Len and Barry’s waists. 

“Isn’t it?” Len asked. “This was my mother’s hanukkiah. The gold looks so pretty with the flames.”

“Yummies?” Diana chirped in Barry’s arms, reaching over to poke Mick’s cheek. 

Mick smiled, taking Diana from Barry. “Sure, butterfly. How about breakfast for dinner?” 

“’Ancakes!” She squealed. 

“Awesome.” Eliza said, taking off in the direction of the kitchen, Len and Mick hot on her tail.

Barry strolled behind them, content to listen to the chatter and laughter. He moved into the kitchen a large smile on his face

Mick looked at Barry as he entered. “Are pancakes okay, Red?”

Barry grinned wickedly at his husband. “I love your pancakes almost as much as I love the holidays.”

Mick blushed again, hitting him with his dish towel. “What did I say about being corny, Red?” 

After they ate their dinner, Eliza begged to play a few more rounds, so they all sat on the floor by the fire, a large pile of gelt in front of them. 

“That’s the whole pot again, Di! Good job, princess.” Mick cheered, bouncing the toddler on his lap. 

Diana giggled manically, pulling her winnings closer to her. “Share?” She asked, pointing to Eliza.

“Thanks, Ana!” Eliza cheered taking a few pieces for herself. 

Len looked at his watch. “It’s almost time for little girls to go to bed.” He held his hand up to stop the whining that was coming. “I’ll go get your jammies, so you can play a few more rounds, but when I come back, I want no complaints. Deal?” 

Eliza nodded, a large piece of chocolate in her mouth.

“Good.” 

Len got to his feet and went upstairs to find pajamas for his daughters. If he was being honest, he took his time, reflecting on how much their life had changed over the past few years. 

He washed his hands (Diana had gotten honey all over him during dinner) before going to hunt for pajamas. He went to his room first, laying out sleepwear for Barry, Mick and himself for after they got the girls to sleep.

He then moved on to Diana and Eliza’s room. After finding a Moana set for Eliza and a snowman onesie for Diana, he went back down the stairs. He was met with sound of laughter and giggles coming from his husbands and their daughters.

“What are you little animals laughing at-” He paused when he came around the corner. “Are you kidding me?” 

Everyone was where he left them, but all of them were covered in chocolate. Their faces, their hands, the clothes the girls were wearing. A ridiculous amount of gold wrappings surrounded them. 

“Oh Lenny! Hey!” Barry said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, probably making a mess there too.

“I was gone for less than 10 minutes, how did you even-” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You know what, I don’t want to know. All of you need to go wash up and get to bed.”

Mick and Barry looked guiltily at him, but Eliza and Diana just collapsed into another fit of giggles.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Kala! You always know just what the 'verse needs!


	3. Day Three: Decorating the Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three! Enjoy!

“Are we there yet, Da?” Eliza asked, excitement clear in her voice.

“Almost, Little Spark. Just a little while longer.” Mick replied, eyes drifting away from the road for a moment to meet Eliza’s in the mirror. He gave her a smile which she returned, beaming up at her Da.

“I can’t wait to cut down our own Christmas tree! Aren’t you excited, Papa?” Eliza poked Barry’s cheek repeatedly. “You love Christmas more than anyone I know!”

Barry laughed, waving her prodding finger away. “I’m very excited, Lightning Bug. I’ve never cut down my own tree before.”

“He’s just excited to watch us cut down the tree.” Mick whispered to Len, quiet enough that Diana and Eliza didn’t hear, but Barry did. 

Barry leaned forward and flicked Mick’s ear. “That might be true, Mickey. But don’t push your luck or no early Christmas present for you tonight.” He purred lowly in his ear. 

Mick clenched the steering wheel, but didn’t respond, blush heating up his face. Len laughed, but soon stopped when Barry shot him a look, his own blush springing to his cheeks.

“Oh, look girls! We’re here!” Barry says, sitting back to look at Eliza and Diana. “Are you girls ready for an adventure?”

“Tree! Tree!” Diana squealed, clapping her chubby little hands. 

Mick pulled into a spot in front of a large log cabin. It looked like a picture with the snow coated building and the pine trees behind it. Barry smiled. Once the car was stopped, Len went inside to speak with the owner while Mick and Barry got the girls out of their car seats. Barry made sure that they were bundled up before taking a hand from each girl. 

“Okay girls. Why don’t we go wait over here for Daddy?” He led them over to a bench and brushed over the snow off.

After a while, Len came out with a sort, older man. Both of them were laughing, though Barry could tell Len was forcing his. He didn’t laugh for real unless he was with family. He chuckled sure, but never a full laugh. 

“Well, you’re still quite the charmer, Mr. Snart. You and your family can have any tree you want, free of charge.” The older man said, patting Len on the back. His accent was thick, but Barry couldn’t place it. French was his best guess. 

Len gave him a charming smile. “Thank you so much, Mr. Hughes. My daughters are so excited to be here.”

They finished up their exchange quickly and Len returned to his family.

“How did you charm him into giving us a free tree?” Mick asked, putting Diana on his hip as they walked towards the tree nursery. 

“I just told him how excited our daughters and husband were to be here. I also may have mentioned he owed us one from that time in Paris.” Len nudged Mick gently. 

Barry squinted at his husbands. “Do I want to know what happened in Paris?”

Mick chuckled. “Probably not, Red.”

Eliza went scurrying off ahead of them, but stayed in sight. After they walked for a little while, she stopped in front of a tall tree. “I like this one!” 

Len strolled up next to her. “It’s pretty big, Snowflake. Are you sure?” 

Eliza bounced happily. “Yeah, Daddy! It’s perfect. It’s a tree fit for two princesses!”

Mick put Diana down next to Eliza. “But where will we find two princesses?” He grinned at Eliza, who pouted at him. After seeing her sister, Diana gave him a similar pout. 

“Oh boy, Mickey. Look what you did.” Barry laughed.

Mick rolled his eyes. “All right, all right. You’re princesses. Now go stand by your Papa so me and your Daddy can cut down the tree.”

Eliza did what Mick said, leading Diana over to Barry side, large smiles on their faces.

Len and Mick took to work and, before long, they were carrying the 6-and-a-half-foot tree to their car. Barry skipped behind them hand in hand with Diana and Eliza. Once they reached the car, Barry sped through tying the tree to the roof of the car while Mick and Len got the girls in the car. 

They stopped at Big Belly Burger and picked up some food to eat at home and Jitters to get some hot cocoa to warm up after being in the cold. 

Once they got back home, Barry sped the tree in, got the decorations from the attic and set the table for lunch. He was sitting with a large smile on his face when the rest of his family came in. 

Eliza was quick to get her parka off and help Diana with hers before all but running into the kitchen. They ate as quickly as they could, so they could start decorating the tree. 

As soon as they were done, Barry and Mick set the tree in a stand close to the window, which already had the light up menorah resting in it. 

“So, how about I sped the lights on, then we can put the ornaments on together. Okay, girls?”

Eliza nodded happily. “Okay, Papa!”

“Lights!” Diana repeated, clapping her hands

Barry took the two strings of rainbow lights and put them around the tree. He finished it up and turned on a holiday playlist on his phone. “We’re ready for ornaments now, what should we start with?” 

Eliza went to the book and rummaged around for a moment or two. “What about these?” She held up a mini cold gun and a mini heat gun. 

Mick smiled. “A girl after my own heart. C’mere, Little Spark I’ll help you reach the top of the tree.” He picked her up.

Len reached into the box and pulled out a dreidel ornament, a smirk on his face. “Thank you for remembering my people when buying Christmas decorations, Scarlet. It’s real kind of you.” He picked up Diana and brought her around to the other side of the tree. 

Barry watched with a large smile on his face as his daughters danced around the tree and his husbands helped them decorate. This is why he loved the holidays. Everyone was carefree and happy, particularly children. 

“C’mon Papa! This tree won’t decorate itself, we need your help!” Eliza complained, coming to pull on his shirt sleeve. 

“Twee! Twee!” Diana exclaimed, pulling on his other sleeve.

“Sorry girls, I was just thinking.” He let himself be pulled across the room.

Mick and Len wrapped him up in their arms and each pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Happy Holidays, Scarlet.” Len whispered in his ear. 

“We love you.” Mick said lowly in his other ear.

“I love you all so much.” Barry replied, looking at their half-decorated tree with a large smile on his face. “Now, let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Kala!


	4. Day Four: Making Latkes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Kala!

“Bartholomew Henry Allen! If you do not put down that latke right now, I swear to God I will kill you!” Leonard growled, whipping Barry with a dish towel. “Wait until it’s on the table, you savage.”

Barry froze with the latke halfway to his mouth and dropped it back on the plate, speeding behind Eliza and Diana. “Ah! Help.”

Eliza stepped out of the way and frowned at Barry. “Papa, if you wanna steal the latkes me, Di and Daddy have worked so hard to make, you’re going to have to suffer the consequences.”

Barry gasped, putting a hand to his chest in mock offense. “My own daughter! How could you do this to me?!”

Eliza rolled her eyes. “And Daddy is the drama queen?”

Len barked out a laugh and high-fived his daughter. “Nice one, Eliza. Why don’t you and Diana go help your Da set the table? The latkes are almost done.”

Eliza nodded. “Sure, Daddy.” As she walked away, her hand linked with Diana’s, she squinted at Barry. She then used two fingers to motion to her eyes and then Barry, clearly to say, ‘I’m watching you.’

“Do you need any help, Lenny?” Barry asked, wrapping his arms around Len’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Can you grab the sour cream and apple sauce from the fridge, Scarlet?” Len asked, flipping a latke in the oil.

“Sure, love.” Barry pressed a kiss to Len’s cheek then pulled away. He walked at human speeds to the fridge to get what was asked of him. “Did Mick make his famous applesauce or am I looking for a jar?”

Len chuckled. “As if Mick would let us eat store-bought apple sauce during Hanukkah. Have you met our husband before?” 

Barry pulled out a large Tupperware, filled with apple sauce. “You’re completely right. I’ll bring this to the table. Should I come back or are you okay?” 

Len thought for a moment. “I think I’m okay in here, I’m just finishing up this latke and then I’ll be in. Can you get the matches out? I think it’s almost time to light the hanukkiah.”

“Sure thing, dear.” Barry strolled into the living room but paused in the doorway to watch the scene in front of him.

Mick was sitting on the floor next to the dining room table, Diana in his lap and Eliza next to him. He had a book in one of his hand and he was reading to their daughters. Both of the girls looked mesmerized by the voices he was doing for each of the characters.

“The end. Did you like ‘Way Too Many Latkes’ girls?” Mick asked. 

“Yea! Good book!” Diana said happily, hugging Mick as tight as she could with her little arms.

“I did, Da. Thank you for reading it to us.” Eliza looked over and saw Barry. “Papa! Are the latkes done?”

Barry put everything on the table. “Almost, Ellie Jo. Your Daddy is finishing up the last one.” He went to the china cabinet and grabbed the matches, setting them next to the hanukkiah. “Are you girls excited for some latkes?”

Diana squealed. “Latkes! Yay!” She clapped happily.

Barry ruffled her hair, a large smile on his face.

Len entered the room, a large plate piled high with latkes. “Here we go.”

Mick cleared a spot on the table. 

Len smiled. “Thank you, Mickey.” He placed the latkes on the table then picked up the matches to light the hanukkiah. He sang the prayer in Hebrew then lit 4 candles for the four nights. “Okay, everyone. Let’s eat!” 

Eliza and Diana cheered happily, holding up their dishes up so Len could put some potato pancakes on their plates. Barry scooped some apple sauce on each of their plates and watched as they happily ate. 

Len served himself, but every time he put a latke on his plate, another disappeared. He stopped and glared at Barry, who stood next to the table. His cheeks were puffed out and he had a latke in his hand. “Barry Allen-Snart-Rory!”

Barry swallowed his mouthful of potatoes. “What, Lenny?”

Len squinted at him. “You better run, Flash.” He playfully lunged forward, grabbing Barry around the waist. “Too late. Now share the latkes or I will never make them ever again.”

“You better be nice, Barry. These latkes are the best thing ever.” Mick laughed, flicking Barry’s ear.

“All right, all right. Here.” Barry held a latke out to Len, who took it. 

“Can we eat now, or do you need more time to act like weenies?” Eliza asked.

Mick barked out a laugh. “We can eat now, you little monster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Way Too Many Latkes' is a real book. I haven't read it, only skimmed it when I was shopping with my cousin, but I included it anyway. 
> 
> Also, would anyone be interested in a 13 chapter, maybe for New Years Eve?


	5. Day Five: Decorating Holiday Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! I changed the title of this work because I decided to do more than 12 chapters. But that's the only thing I changed. There were no edits to any of the existing chapters.

“Michael Rory-Allen-Snart, if you do not stop eating the raw cookie dough, I will make sure you get salmonella.” Barry growled, flashing over to Mick and taking the bowl out if his hands.

Cookies, particularly Christmas cookies, were the only thing Barry was really good at baking, mostly because of his mother’s influence. As soon as he was old enough to stand, Nora had him in the kitchen during the holidays, having him roll out dough or mix it together. 

Mick squinted at him “Gimme that back, Red.” 

Barry rolled his eyes and went back to rolling out the dough on the counter. “No, Mickey. Stop eating the raw dough so there’s enough baked cookies for dessert tonight.”

Mick gave him a playful growl. “Leonard, your husband is being mean to me!”

Barry didn’t look up from his baking, just responded. “Leonard, your other husband is being an insufferable brat.” 

Leonard strolled into the kitchen, Diana in his arms and Lisa behind him. Eliza skipped in a few seconds later, jingle bell earrings jingling as she moved. 

“You all need to chill out, it’s the holidays after all.” Len smirked.

Lisa rolled her eyes. “All three of you are ridiculous. I came here with the understanding I was going to decorate cookies. Is that going to happen, or are you going to flirt all evening? Because I could do that at home with Caity and Cisco.” She smirked when Len and Mick scowled at her. 

“There’s a plate of cooled cookies on the counter and a few tubes of icing in the cabinet.” Barry motioned behind him, still not looking away from his rolling pin. “Go nuts. I just have to get these last two batches in the oven.”

Diana wriggled around in Len’s arms until he put her down, then she grabbed Eliza’s hands and scurried to the bench chairs around the table. Lisa brought over some cookies and the frosting, placing it all in front of the girls. 

“Put down a mat!” Barry called. “I have a feeling icing is going to get everywhere.”

“I have a feeling you’re right, Red.” Mick wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist and rested his chin on Barry’s shoulder. “Do you need any help?” He pressed a kiss to the place where his shoulder and neck met.

Barry leaned into his embrace, a smile on his face that soon turned into a frown. “Are you trying to charm me into giving you more cookie dough?”

Mick buried his face deeper into the crook of Barry’s neck, pressing a few more kisses there. “Is it working?’

Barry went to protest, but it died on his lips. “Yeah.” He sighed, defeated. “You can eat some of the ricotta cookie mix. I know that’s your favorite.”

Len appeared next to them. “What about me, Scarlet? Don’t I get any cookie dough?” He wrapped his arms around Barry, invading his personal space. 

Barry rolled his eyes, but nodded towards a bowl on the counter. “There’s a little bit of the peanut butter dough left over in there.” 

Len and Mick sat on the counter, eating their treats, while Barry put the last cookies in the oven. Once they were in, the trio moved to the kitchen table to help Lisa, Diana and Eliza decorate. They sat down across from their daughters, large smiles on their faces.

“What’s going on over here? You girls having fun?” Mick asked, snagging his own cookie (reindeer shaped) to decorate. 

“Spin!” Diana chirped happily, holding up a mess of red and blue frosting that, at one time, may have been a dreidel shaped cookie.

“That looks very good, Rose Bud.” Len smiled. “What about you, Eliza? What do you have?”

Eliza, the little artist that she was, was making sure everything about her cookie was perfect, so she held up her finger to say ‘1 minute.’ When she was done, she held it up.

“Is that a giraffe?” Mick asked, looking at Barry and then their daughter.

Barry blushed. “Yeah. My mom always made one holiday cookie that didn’t fit the rest of the festive ones. We had a bat one year and a unicorn the next. So, we used to make up stories as to why they fit.”

“Do you have a story why you giraffe fits the holiday theme, Liza?” Lisa asked, looking up from her snowflake that was now a mess of gold, edible glitter.

Eliza thought for a moment. “Yeah! Her name is Gitl and she is here to light the World’s Tallest hanukkiah!”

Barry smiled and ruffled Eliza’s hair. “That’s a great story, Eliza. Well done. Are you ready for another cookie?” When she nodded yes, he gently moved ‘Gitl’ to a decorative plate and gave her another (a Christmas tree this time). “How about you, Diana? Do you need a new cookie?”

Diana nodded wildly. “Yes pease, Papa!” 

Barry moved Diana’s cookie to the same plate and plopped a present shaped cookie on her plate. He then turned back to see if Mick and Len needed any help, only to see Mick with the icing tube held very close to Len’s face. “If you start an icing fight, I will end you both.”

Mick huffed. “You’re no fun, Red.”

Len nodded. “Yeah, Scarlet. I wasn’t even going to start the fight and I was still going to be killed? Where’s the justice in that? What kind of hero are you?” He whined. 

Barry rolled his eyes. “That’s what you get-” Barry was cut off by a string of blue icing hitting his cheek. He slowly wiped his face before turning to Lisa. “Would you mind watching the girls for a moment, Lisa?”

Lisa nodded, looking at Mick and Len. “You boys better run like you’re on fire.”

Len and Mick made eye contact, then took off in the direction of the exit, Barry on their tail. 

Eliza looked bored. “Are they always going to be this strange?”

Lisa laughed. “Probably.” 

Eliza rolled her eyes and went back to decorating her cookies. “I’m only 6 and I’m more mature than them.”

Lisa pat her shoulder. “Diana is more mature, and she’s not even two. The standards are pretty low.”

“Hey!” Len called from the other room. “We can hear you!”

“Good, jerk!” Lisa responded. 

“Where’s your Christmas spirt, trainwreck?” Len said.

“Leonard, we’re Jewish!” Lisa responded, exasperated. 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t have the Christmas spirt-AH. Scarlet stop!” Len squawked, followed by a loud thump, meaning that Barry had probably tackled him. 

Eliza looked up at Lisa, her facial expression still bored. “He’s dead.” She deadpanned. 

There was another thump and a shout from Mick. 

“He’s dead too.” Eliza said again, looking scarily like Len with her slight smirk. 

“Whatever shall we do?” Lisa replied, looking at her niece in amusement. 

“We could keep decorating?” Eliza suggested.

“Good plan, princess.” Lisa laughed, snagging another cookie from the plate.


	6. Day Six: Pictures with a Mall Santa

“This is going to end horribly, isn’t it Lenny?” Barry asked, watching Lisa get Diana and Eliza ready for their trip to the mall. 

“Unless Diana has gotten over her fear of mall Santas within the past year, it’s probably not going to be great.” Len said wrapping his arms around Barry’s waist. “But we’ll be right there to save her from the creepy man in red.”

Barry laughed, resting his head on Len’s shoulder. “Where’s Mickey?”

“Hartley needed help picking out rings for Wally and Jax.” Len rolled his eyes, but Barry could sense how happy he was for his Rouge. “He’ll meet us at the mall in a little while.”

Barry nodded, pressing a kiss to Len’s cheek. “Did you finish your shopping for him yet?”

Len chuckled. “Of course, I did, Scarlet. I finished all of my holiday shopping in November.” 

“Oh, look at me, I’m Leonard Snart. I have my life together.” Barry grouched in an imitation of Len’s snarky voice. 

“What the matter, Barry?”

“You two are so hard to shop for! It makes me feel like I don’t know you two at all.” Barry sighed, shoving his face into Len’s neck. 

Len took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “You know us so well, Scarlet. We’ll love anything you get us.”

Barry nodded. “Okay. Maybe I’ll take Eliza and Diana back to the mall tomorrow to get a little shopping done.”

Len smiled. “You’ll think of something, love. You always do.”

Barry looked up at his husband and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Come on. Let’s get this show on the road.” 

Lisa walked over to them, hand in hand with Diana and Eliza. “You boys ready?”

Len nodded, unlocking the door and heading out of it. He loaded everyone into the car and set off for the mall.  
~*~  
“I hope it’s not too long of a wait.” Barry said, wringing his hands. “The loud noises are starting to freak me out.”

The family (including Mick, who just got back from helping Hartley), was waiting on a long line to meet Santa. Mick and Len looked worriedly over at Barry, who looked a little pale. 

“You can wait in the car, Scarlet.” Len suggested. 

“We don’t want you to get overwhelmed.” Mick added.

Barry took a hand from each of them. “No, I want to be here for the girls. I’ll be okay.”

Mick nodded. “But you tell us if you’re not, deal?”

Barry smiled, nodding. “Deal.”

“Papa!” Diana said, tugging on the sleeve of Barry’s red sweater. “Up?” 

“Sure, Sugar Plum.” He picked up Diana and rested her on his hip. 

“Papa.” Di whined. “I’m scared.”

Barry kissed her head. “It’ll be okay, Diana. Eliza will be right there with you. And me, Daddy, Da and Auntie Lisa will be close too.”

Diana shoved her face into Barry’s neck and let out a whimper. “’Kay.”

“You don’t have to go, Di.” Barry said, rubbing her back.

“No. I wanna.” She said. “I’m ‘kay.”

Barry smiled. “Okay, Diana. Whatever you want, Sweet Pea.” 

The line seemed to last forever, but eventually they were next. Barry could feel Diana’s heartrate speed up. He made eye contact with Mick and Len and pointed at Diana’s rapidly moving back. They jumped into action, urging her to take deep breaths but ultimately, it was Eliza that got her to calm down.

“Hey Di?” Eliza called, motioning for Barry to lean down to her level. “Are you okay, Ana?”

“Scary.” Diana said, reaching out for her sister. “Help, Za.”

Eliza took her little hand and give it a squeeze. “Hey, it’s okay, Ana. This guy ain’t so bad. We just gotta smile and then we get lollypops. That’s not too hard, right?”

Diana thought for a minute before giving her sister a smile. “Lollypops?”

Eliza shrugged. “Sure. And maybe, if we’re really good, Papa, Daddy and Da will get us something to eat from Toast.” 

The pair of them looked at their parents, who nodded. 

“’Kay, Za. I can do.” Diana said, holding her head up high, a large smile on her face.

Mick gave her a light pat on the back. “You can do it, Rose Bud.”

By the time they were done with their little pep talk, it was their turn. Eliza strolled over to Santa, her arm linked with Diana’s. Diana, though Barry could tell she was scared, looked as confident and collected as a two-year-old good be.

“Well, hello little girls. What are your names?” Santa smiled, peering down at the pair. 

Diana winced slightly, hiding behind Eliza. Sensing her sister’s discomfort, Eliza set her face into her imitation of Len’s Captain Cold stare. 

“Hello, Santa. My name is Eliza Snart. I hope this doesn’t get me on the naughty list, but my sister, Diana, is afraid of you so please don’t talk to her. We just gotta take the picture so she knows she’s brave.” She said.

Santa nodded. “Got it. Let’s take this picture.” 

They got situated and the camera flashed 3 times and they were up. Knowing she had her sister’s protection, Diana was able to smile with pride, even after the elf put her in Santa’s lap. The picture was going to be precious, and Lisa couldn’t have been happier. She squealed about how good the girls’ hair or matching outfits looked. 

As they went to walk away Santa stopped the family 

“You were very brace, little girl. Good job.” He said to Diana, handing her a lollypop. He then turned to Eliza. “Standing up for your sister was the right thing to do. You’re a good sister.”

Eliza grinned. “So, no naughty list?”

Santa laughed, handing her a sweet. “Not this year, Ms. Snart.”


	7. Day Seven: Christmas Shopping

“Papa? Can we go to Cinnabon when we’re done shopping?” Eliza asked, hand firmly on the side of Diana’s stroll, just like Papa had taught her.

Barry thought for a moment. “How about we ask Daddy and Da to meet us here and we go to Cheesecake Factory instead?”

Eliza’s eyes lit up. “Even better, Papa!”

“I thought so too, Lightning Bug.” Barry smiled. “Do you have any ideas about what you want to get Daddy and Da?”

Eliza shook her head. “No. I was thinking about getting Da a new candle, but he just got a bunch for his birthday.”

Barry nodded. “Why don’t we take a look around the mall and see if we find anything we like?”

The three walked for a little while, chattering about plans for when Eliza is off from school. After a while, Barry stopped in front of a large department store. 

“Why don’t we stop in here? What do you say girls?” Barry asked. He turned in when he received nods from the girls. 

They strolled down the aisles, pointing at things every few minutes that they thought Mick or Len might like. 

“What about this for Da, Papa?” Eliza picked up a tan sweatshirt. 

“I think that’s a good start, Ellie Jo.” He picked up a basket and put the shirt in it.

“Daddy!” Diana chirped, motioning to a blue parka hanging on a rack. 

“Daddy was upset that Auntie Lisa stained his with her gold nail polish last week.” Barry said, looking through the racks to find Len’s size. He chuckled when he saw that it was Captain Cold merchandise, knowing Len will say something about copyrights on Christmas morning. “Good eye, Sweet Pea.” 

They moved out of clothing section, knowing that Mick and Len had more clothes that the average human. They strolled into the home appliances section. 

“What about a new Keurig for Da? He was awfully upset when Uncle Hartley took ours to upset Uncle Cisco.” Eliza suggested. 

Barry laughed at the memory of Hartley trying to run from an angry Mick. “I think that’s a good pick, Lightning Bug.” He put it on top of the clothing in the basket. “Now we just have to get something bigger for your Daddy.”

They wandered around a little bit more but did see anything else that screamed ‘Len’ to them, so they decided to pay for what they had and move on the book store on the other side of the mall. 

They went to the top floor first and snagged a few comics for both Mick and Len. (They pretended not to be nerdy, but they really were.) 

“Hey Papa?” Eliza said as they rode the elevator back to the first floor. “What about some history books for Daddy?”

“He has been watching a lot of history documentaries recently. I think that’s a good idea, Lizzie. Lead the way.” Barry smiled widely. He also enjoyed watching Len read anything, his reading glasses perched on the edge of his nose and the way he would sometimes read to Barry and Mick if they couldn’t sleep. 

Eliza skipped towards the history section, but she knew not to get too far ahead. They came to a stop in front of three very tall shelves. Barry sped through the titles, finding three that he thought Len would enjoy, plopping them in their basket. 

“Okay, Liza, we’re all done here. Are you ready to pay?” Barry asked, lowering his voice when he realized that Diana had fallen asleep in her stroller.

“Yep!” She said cheerfully. “Does that mean it’s time for Cheesecake Factory?”

Barry chuckled. “Almost, dear. We have to get everything in the car before we call your Daddy and Da or they’ll know what we got them.”

Eliza frowned. “They’re going to figure it out like they do every year, aren’t they Papa?”

Barry laughed again. “Probably, dear.”

On their way to the register, they picked up a few more little things for Mick and Len. Eliza picked out a calendar of volcanoes for Mick and an adult coloring book of arctic animals for Len. They also picked out a few types of gourmet hot chocolate and a fancy notebook and pen for each for Mick and Len. 

While the cashier was ringing them up, he sent a quick text to Mick and Len to meet them at the Cheesecake Factory in ten minutes. Once everything was paid for, Barry took the girls back to the car and put the presents and Diana’s stroller away. He then led them back inside the mall to the Cheesecake Factory. Mick and Len were waiting for them when they walked in. 

“Da! Daddy!” Eliza cheered, breaking off to a run into Mick and Len’s arms. “I missed you!”

“Hey, Snowflake. We missed you all so much.” Len gave her a hug. He smiled at Barry as he made his way over, Diana asleep on his shoulder. “I see someone shopped until they dropped.” He took Diana into his arms.

Mick pressed a kiss to Barry’s cheek. “How’d it go, Scarlet?” 

Barry smiled. “It went great. How was your day?”

Mick and Len shared a look, smirking at each other. “It’s even better now that we’re with you three.” He scooped up Eliza, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek. “We’re you good for Papa, Sparky?”

Eliza looked up at him, giving him a look that Lisa taught to her, batting her eyelashes. “Aren’t I always?”

Mick chuckled. “Of course, you are, dear.”

“Snart, party of 5?” The hostess called, leading them to a table in the back of the dimly lit dining room. 

They had an uneventful meal, chattering about their day. Len jumped on the check, just like he always did, and then they were walking out into the cold December night. 

Barry looked at his husbands, a large smile on his face. “Would you mind taking the girls home, I saw somethings I want to pick up for them.”

Mick and Len looked at him skeptically, knowing Barry’s tells for when he was lying but didn’t put up a fight. They took a sleeping Diana and a drowsy Eliza to the car and got them strapped in. Mick hopped into the driver’s seat and backed out of the parking space. 

“So, he’s planning something for us, right?” Mick asked, a smile tugging at his lips. 

Len laughed. “Oh, for sure. He needs to get better at hiding shit.” 

~*~  
Barry strolled back into the mall. He picked up a few things up for Diana and Eliza to keep up his cover, but he only had one reason for being there and that was Mick and Len. In all honesty, he had finished everyone else’s shopping, including the girls, at the end of November. He strolled into the jewelry store and smiled when he saw who was behind the counter. 

“Mr. Allen!” An elder woman shot out of her chair to embrace him in a warm hug. “How are you doing, sweetie.”

“Hello Mrs. Trojan!” Did you get my email?”

Mrs. Trojan smiled. “I did. Your idea was so beautiful, I hope it’s everything is as you imagined.” She placed three long, velvet boxes into his hands.

“I’m sure they’re perfect, Mrs. Trojan. And the gifts for the girls?” Barry replied. 

“That’s right! I knew I was forgetting something. They’re right here.” She went behind the counter and pulled out two more velvet boxes, though these was squares. 

Barry opened them and smiled. “Thank you, Mrs. Trojan.” He slid her his card to pay. 

“It’s no problem, Mr. Allen. Thank you for allowing me to make such beautiful jewelry for such a beautiful family. Have a good holiday.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Trojan. You too” He replied, walking out of the store, a large smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Kala as always!


	8. Day Eight: Eliza Performs in a Holiday Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting so late! I'm traveling all of today and tomorrow, so tomorrow's chapter will either go up very early in the morning or very late in the evening. Who knows, but I hope you enjoy anyway!

“Daddy!” Eliza whined. “Are you almost done?”

“You just have to stand still a little while longer, Snowflake. I’m almost done hemming your skirt.” Len replied around the needle carefully placed between his lips.

Eliza sighed. “Okay. Are you, Papa and Da excited to see me perform tonight?”

Len took the needle out of his mouth and smiled. “We’re so excited, Snowflake. You’re going to be the prettiest angel your school has ever seen.” 

Barry and Mick came in, Diana in Barry’s arms. “I know Uncle Oliver, Auntie Lisa and Auntie Iris are also very excited.” Barry said happily. 

Eliza grinned. “Can we go to Friendly’s after the show?”

Barry laughed. “Of course, we can, Ellie Jo. That’s a theater kid tradition.”

Mick smirked at Barry. “So, you were a theater kid in high school?”

Barry blushed. “Yeah. I’m sure Iris has the recordings still.”

Len and Mick shared a look before Mick chuckled. “I know what we’re asking Iris for Christmas, huh?” 

“Don’t you dare!” Barry squawked. 

“It’s too late, Scarlet. I already texted her.” Len laughed, putting his phone back in his back pocket. 

Barry groaned and shoved his face in Diana’s hair. “Just finish sewing our daughter’s skirt and stop being a jerk.”

“Sure thing, Scarlet.” Len replied, focusing back on Eliza’s long white dress.  
~*~  
The family arrived at Eliza’s elementary school at 7:00 on the dot, just like Ms. Wolfe had instructed them to do. Diana was resting in Oliver’s arms, a place that she hadn’t left since he had gotten to the house a few hours before. Lisa, who brought Caitlin and Cisco, had run to the store to pick up flowers to give to Eliza once she was done. 

“Lenny, do you want to take Eliza back to Ms. Wolfe, or should I do it?” Mick teased, smirking at his husband.

Len squinted at him, a pout on his lips. “Mickey….”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mick rolled his eyes. “If only the rest of the city knew that Captain Cold couldn’t handle a little flirting.” He muttered under his breath.

“What was that, dear?” Lenny called.

“Nothing, love!” Mick replied in a sing song voice. “C’mon Eliza, let’s get you backstage. I’m sure Ms. Wolfe will be glad that you’re here.”

Eliza took Mick’s hand and skipped with him. “Okay, Da.”

Iris laughed. “What was that all about?” 

“Eliza’s teacher has a huge crush on Lenny.” Barry wrapped his arm around Len’s waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “It freaks him out a little bit.”

It was then that Lisa made her grand entrance, Caitlin and Cisco right behind her. In true, dramatic Lisa Snart fashion, the two flower bouquets were huge. One was filled with yellow and red roses and tied with blue and red ribbon. The second held white rose and was tied with gold, green and purple ribbons. 

“Hello family!” She cheered. “Do you like the bouquets? They’re very on brand, don’t you think? All of our colors are represented.” 

Oliver rolled his eyes. “You people are literally the worst at keeping your secret identities, you know that right?” He asked.

“And yet we’re never been figured out.” Lisa replied cheekily. “So, hush up, Robin Hood. And let’s get settled in our seats.”

The group got settled in the front row. The lights were starting to dim when they heard a familiar voice speak next to them. “Are these seats taken?” 

They all turned to see Hartley and Wally smiling at them, flanked by the rest of the Rogues. 

“No, come sit with the rest of the family.” Barry shot them a large smiled. “The show is just about to start.”

Hartley plopped in the seat next to Barry. “Jax wishes he could be here but he wanted to see his mom during his shore leave.”

Barry nodded. “But he’ll be here for the Christmas party, right?”

Wally, who was sitting on Hartley’s other side, gave him a large smile. “He wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Oy! You lot, hush up! The show is about to start.” Shawna, who was sitting behind them with Axel, Roy and Mark, teased, flicking Hartley’s head.

Hartley stuck his tongue out, but didn’t respond. Instead he snuggled in Wally’s side and got ready to watch the show. 

The curtain opened, revealing Eliza and two other girls from her class dressed in matching long white dresses and angel wings. 

“Hello everyone.” Eliza began. 

“Hey, Za!” Diana yelled from Oliver’s lap.

Barry could see the corners of Eliza’s lips quirked up into a smile but, like the little actress she was, she didn’t break character.

“And welcome to our Holiday Pageant. Tonight, you will see all types of talents from kids in all grades.” She continued. 

“We’re your hosts for this evening.” The red haired girl to Eliza’s left said. “I’m Perrie.”

“I’m Eliza.” 

“And I’m Amy.” The third girl, a little older than the other two, said with a grin. “Please sit back and enjoy the show.”

“Her dress looks beautiful, Lenny.” Lisa whispered to her brother. 

Len just gave her a smile.

The next hour was filled with various children displaying their talents. In between each act, Eliza, Perrie and Amy would come out and introduce the next person. Until just Perrie and Amy came without Eliza. Barry smiled, but the rest of the family looked confused. 

“Where’s Ellie?” Oliver whispered. 

“It’s a surprise.” Barry replied, smirking to himself.

“It is now our pleasure to introduce our fellow angel, Eliza, to the stage.” Amy said, her voice clear and strong.

Eliza walked on to the stage, white dress swapped out for a Christmas sweater and black jeans. She smiled out the crowd. “Hello again, everyone. I’ll be singing ‘Frosty the Snowman’ because it’s one of my baby sister’s favorites.” 

“Hi, Za!” Diana cheered again.

“Hey, Diana.” Eliza laughed. 

There was a collective aw from the audience, which brought smiles to the faces of everyone who knew them personally. 

Eliza opened her mouth and started to sing happily. Even though it was a playful song, Eliza sounded incredible. It was almost hard to believe she was only 5. 

When she was done, she took a bow and was joined by the other hosts.

“Another round of applause for Eliza!” Perrie cheered. 

“She was an incredible finale.” Amy smiled. “Thank you all so much for coming”

“Have a safe trip home and a happy holiday!” Eliza finished. 

The three girls joined hands and skipped off stage and came back with the rest of the kids to bow.

The whole family shot to their feet, but no one was louder than Mick.

“Woo! Go Eliza!” Mick whooped. “Your Da is so proud of you!”

“Yay, Za!” Diana clapped happily, sitting on Oliver’s shoulders.

Eliza looked down from the stage and grinned before following the other kids off stage. 

The family regrouped outside the auditorium, in a quiet corner. Oliver, Diana and Iris disappeared backstage to find Eliza and help her bring her stuff to the car.

“So, you knew she was going to sing?” Len asked, wrapping himself around Barry.

Barry nodded. “Yeah. She asked me for help a few weeks ago. She’s been planning it for ages.”

Mick wrapped himself around Barry and Len. “How did you manage to keep it a secret?” 

Barry blushed. “I honestly have no clue.”

“There she is!” Hartley cheered. “The little lady of the hour!”

Eliza came skipping over to her family, arms linked with Diana. Oliver and Iris watched with smiles, trailing behind them. 

Mick let go of his husbands and squatted down to catch the two girls in his arms, picking them up to rest on each of his hips. “You did so well, Little Spark. We’re so proud of you.” 

Eliza smiled. “Thanks Da.” She looked at the flowers that Lisa and Cisco were holding. “Are those for me?”

Lisa nodded as she and Cisco came over to give them to her. She smiled widely. “You did so great, Princess.”

“Thanks Auntie Lisa.” She smiled brightly before turning back to Barry. “Can we go to Friendly’s now, Papa?”

“Sure, we can sweetie. You deserve it.” Barry laughed. “Who else is up for some Friendly’s?”

The family broke out into cheers.

“You’re all paying for yourselves.” Len deadpanned, rolling his eyes. 

“That’s what you think, Lenny.” Lisa smirked holding up a wallet.

Len pat his back pocket. “That’s not mine?”

Lisa shook her head. “Nope. It’s some jerkface who was talking trash about you, Mick and Barry, so I stole his wallet.”

Barry plugged his ears. “Lala! I can’t hear you breaking the law!”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “He deserved it for being a homophobic idiot.”

“Nice motive. Still illegal.” Barry teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Kala for keeping me motivated!


	9. Day Nine: Caroling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late and quite short but I have been traveling for two days straight. I'm sure tomorrow's will make up for it.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Mick growled, tugging his coat closer to him.

“Nonsense! We’re having a great time, aren’t we girls?” Barry said, earning cheers from Diana and Eliza in return. “See? You’re just a grumpy guy.” He knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” A voice calls from behind the door.

“Carolers!” Barry, Eliza and Diana cheered. 

The door opened to reveal an elderly woman with long, grey hair and a large smile on her face. Upon seeing Eliza and Diana in their matching parkas, she all but demanded them to sing, the smile never leaving her face. When they were done, she applauded them and offered the four of them a few cookies for the road.

“I just don’t understand why Lenny escaped this torture and I did not.” Mick grumbled, taking a bite from the cookie. “Wow, that is awful.”

Barry rolled his eyes, letting the girls walk a little bit ahead but keeping them in his line of sight. “I’m sure it’s not that bad.” He took a bite and immediately spit it out. “Oh god.”

“I told you. But for real, why am I here and Lenny isn’t? What did I do to earn this kind of torture” Mick whined.

“Because he and Lisa are getting everything ready for the girls’ present tomorrow.”

Mick squinted. “I don’t understand why we’re giving them one tomorrow. Tonight’s the last night of Hanukkah and Christmas is a little less than a week away.”

Barry flicked him. “I told you, it couldn’t get here until tomorrow and we can’t hide it for long enough to wait until Christmas day.”

Mick sighed but nodded. “Fine, I’ll stop whining. But I will continue to not sing.”

Barry smiled at him, linking their hands. “Deal.” He looked at the paper in his hands and then the house number of a cute little blue house. “Girls! Go to this one!”

Like the first house, a little old lady opened the door. When she saw how cute of family they were, she called in her wife to watch them sing with her. When they were done, the women gave them some gingerbread and the strawberry candies only old people seemed to have. 

“See, these cookies are much better.” Barry said, giving Mick’s hand a squeeze. 

Mick looked at him. “Did you only pick houses that old people live in?”

Barry blushed, but nodded. “Yeah. Most of the women don’t have much family, so I figured they could use some holiday cheer.”

Mick felt his whole body warm. “You’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met, Barry Allen. Me and Len are so lucky to have you as a husband and our daughters are so lucky to have you as their Papa.”

Barry pressed a kiss to Mick’s lips. “I thank my lucky stars every day for you all. I love you all so much.”

They kissed for a little while longer before they were interrupted by tugging on their sleeves. 

“C’mon Papa! You and Da can smooch later! We have old people to sing for.” Eliza whined.

Barry pulled away slightly, but stayed in Mick’s space. They let out a laugh. “Right. Sorry, sweeties. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Kala and fantasylover4evr for being so kind and supportive! This whole 'Verse would probably being nothing without them.


	10. Day Ten: Wrapping Presents and an Early Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the short and late update last night, I thought I would post this one as early as possible. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Mick and Len left early in the morning to pick up Diana and Eliza’s present, but they still wouldn’t be back until the early afternoon. That meant Barry was responsible for entertaining their daughters, as school was out. He surprised them with red velvet pancakes and milk for breakfast, hoping to distract them from the fact that Mick and Len weren’t there. 

“Papa? Where’s Da and Daddy?”

Or not.

“They’re running some errands.” Barry smiled at Eliza. “Speaking of errands, do you girls want to help me wrap some presents for Da and Daddy?”

Eliza nodded, a large smile on her face. “That sounds fun, Papa!”

“Presents!” Eliza clapped.

Barry chuckled. “Finish you breakfast and then we’ll go wrap everything up.”

The girls finished eating quickly, excited to help their Papa. Barry cleared the table, then flashed upstairs to grab the presents and wrapping paper. He spread the supplies on the floor in the living room and went to collect Diana and Eliza. 

They giggled happily at the quick speeds, as they always did. By the time they were sat on the floor in the living room, their hair was windblown, and they were chanting “Again, Papa!”

Barry plopped down next to them. “Maybe later girls. Right now, we have to wrap everything.” He gave Eliza a pair of safety scissors and measured out enough of a sparkly snowflake paper for Len’s history books. “Okay, Lightning Bug, cut right here.”

They made a deal that instead of giving him presents during Hanukkah, they would save all of Len’s gifts for Christmas morning, so they could all unwrap together. They instead exchanged candy during the 8 nights. 

“Okay, Papa!” Eliza said. She cut the paper, her eye laser focused on cutting a straight line. Her tongue came out of her mouth in concentration and Barry could help but smile. Even though Eliza wasn’t biologically his, she had picked up quite a few of his habits. 

Once the paper was cut (surprisingly well for a kid), Barry had Diana put her figure to hold the wrapping while he tapped it up. 

It became a routine; Eliza would cut, Diana would hold, and Barry would tape. In theory, Barry could flash through all of the gifts in a few seconds, but this was much more fun. He had put on some holiday music, so they sang along, falling into fits of giggles every once in a while, when they messed up the words. 

They were almost through of the presents when Eliza let out a large gasp. Barry sprang into action, putting his full attention on his oldest daughter.

“Are you okay? Did you cut yourself?” He said, frantically checking for cuts or any other sign of injury. 

Eliza slapped his hands away. “No Papa, I’m fine! We just forgot the bows! What’s presents without bows!” She squealed, waving her hands at the pile of gifts widely. 

“Boooows!” Diana parroted, dragging out the ‘o.’ 

Barry let out a breath. “Okay. Bows it is. I’ll go find them.” He pocketed the safety scissors and ran upstairs to find the package of bows he knew they had. 

He was gone for less than 30 seconds (even with his speed, Mick had put them away with the Halloween stuff, for some reason. That was the last box he checked) and was happy to see that nothing had changed while he was gone.

Wait a minute.

“Eliza, sweetie?” Barry said gently. “Why are your hands under the pillow? And where’s the roll of tape?”

“Well, me and Di were trying to wrap your present but…” Eliza looked down guiltily. “I may have gotten stuck in the double-sided tape.” 

She moved the pillow to reveal her hands, a messy of tape and stray pieces of wrapping paper. He suppressed his giggle. 

“Okay sweetie. That’s okay. I’ll help you.” Barry looked at Diana. “Are you all taped up too?”

“No tape!” Diana waved her free hands.

“Okay, princess.” He turned his attention back to Eliza, sitting down next to her on the floor. “Okay sweetie, let me see if I can get you untangled. It can’t be too bad, right?”

It was bad. 

Even after 5 minutes, Barry was somehow tangling himself in the tape, all while getting Eliza even more stuck. And to make matters worse, Diana had started to stick bows on the presents, but soon grew bored and began sticking them on herself, her Papa, her sister and random other things around the room.

“Papa?” Eliza asked. “Should we call Da and Daddy?”

“No, I think we’ll be okay, Eliza. We don’t need them just yet.” He reassured her, though he wasn’t so sure himself.

“Are you sure, Scarlet? Because you look like you’re in a bit of a sticky situation.” Len teased. 

Though he couldn’t turn around without moving Eliza with him, he knew that Mick and Len stood behind him. They were probably smirking, hiding laughs with their teasing words.

Barry groaned. “C’mere, you jerks, and help us.”

Len laughed. He came into view and quickly removed the tape with relative ease. “How did you even get stuck this badly, love?” He asked Barry.

Barry pressed a kiss to Len’s cheek. “I have no clue, but thank you for freeing us from the tape demon.”

Mick scooped up Diana. “All right there, Rose Bud, I think that’s enough bows.”

Len smirked at Barry’s head. “I don’t know, Mick. I think Barry makes a cute present.”

Barry scowls and takes the bows out of his hair and throws them at Len’s smug, little face. “Hush up.”

Mick laughs and hands Diana to Barry. “Why don’t you and the girls get settled on the couch. Me and Len have to run to the car and get some stuff.”

“Sure, let’s go girls. We’ll wash our hands and then snuggle up on the couch and watch a film or two.”

The girls cheered as they made their way to the bathroom They quickly washed off the residue from the tape and scurried back to the couch, excited to have a movie day with their parents. Barry smirked, knowing just what Mick and Len were getting from the car. 

Once the girls were settled on the couch, he went to fetch some hot chocolate from Jitters (if he sped there and left a twenty on the counter, he was NOT stealing and was faster than waiting for water to boil) and was back just as Mick and Len came back into the house. 

Mick was holding a large duffel bag and Len was holding a large box with snowman wrapping paper and tiny holes cut in the sides. 

“What’s that, Daddy?” Eliza asked, tilting her head to the side. 

Before any of them could answer, there was a loud meow from inside the box.

“Kitty?” Diana asked, eyes widening, pointing at the box. 

“That’s right, Diana.” Mick cooed, setting the bag on the floor. “It’s a kitty.”

Len smiled and placed the box on the floor. He took the lid off and motioned to Barry. He put the drinks on the coffee table and moved over to where Len was. He smiled and pulled out a little ball of grey and white fluff. 

Diana and Eliza had looks of awe on their faces. Barry placed the kitten on the floor, allowing her to roam around a little bit. He was thankful he had Len cat-proof the house yesterday while he and Mick were caroling with the girls.

“Now, remember girls,” Barry said gently. “The kitten is a baby, you have to be as gentle as possible. You don’t want to hurt her.”

“Does she have a name?” Eliza whispered, afraid of spooking the kitten that had wandered up to sniff her feet. 

Mick shook his head. “You two can name her anything you want.”

Eliza looked at Diana. “What do you think, Ana?” 

Diana thought for a moment. “Bubbles!” She cheered.

Len smiled. “Like the Powerpuff girl?” 

Diana nodded. “Powder Puff! Powder puff!” 

Barry laughed. “Power, Diana. Powerpuff.”

Diana squinted at him. “Powder puff!” She repeated. 

Mick turned to Eliza. “What do you think, Little Spark?” 

Eliza giggled. “Welcome to the family, Bubbles.”

“God help you now.” Len mumbled under his breath, earning him a elbow in the ribs from Barry. “I mean, Merry Christmas, Bubbles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Kala, as always.


	11. Day Eleven: "I saw Daddy and Papa kissing Santa Claus

If Mick was being honest, he had no clue how or when Barry got him (and Len) this wrapped around his little finger but right now, he wasn’t loving it. 

Instead of having a relaxing night like he wanted, he was stuck playing Santa for Eliza and Diana. Now, don’t get him wrong, he would do anything for his girls, but he would much rather be snuggled up in bed with Barry and Len watching films than prancing around in this stupidly hot hell suit. 

But Diana and Eliza’s smiles made it worth it. Now that Diana wasn’t afraid of Santa anymore, she was able to chat happily about what she wanted for Christmas (no one was sure who taught her ‘world domination,’ but their money was on Lisa). Eliza squinted at him for the first few minutes and Mick was worried that she saw through the fake beard and fake belly, but she soon shrugged and offered him some milk and cookies. 

After an hour of talking to ‘Santa,’ Barry swooped in and convinced the girls that it was bed time, taking them up to bed and getting them settled before coming back down. He plopped down between Mick and Len on the couch, a large smile on his face.

“You were great, Mickey.” Barry said. “I think the girls had a lot of fun.”

“But you must be exhausted.” Len added, standing up and pulling the two men with him. “Let’s get to bed.”

He added a wink at the end of his sentence that had Barry and Mick stumbling over themselves to get to the bedroom. 

They paused briefly in the hall, as apparently Barry had locked them out and lost the key. Instead of hunting for the spare, Lenny decided to pick it, grumbling something about stupid speedsters ruining the mood.

Barry turned to Mick and pulled down his fake beard. “I love you. You make all of us so happy.” He pressed a kiss to Mick’s lips, sighing happily when Mick pulled him closer.

“Got it.” Len cheered, but stopped when he saw his husbands wrapped up in each other. “Really? You started without me?” He pouted.

Mick rolled his eyes before releasing Barry and wrapping himself around Len. “Shut up and kiss me, you big grouch.” 

Len smirked, kissing him forcefully. This time it was Mick who let out a happy sound. 

“Maybe we should head into bed. We don’t need to scar Eliza or Di if they wake up in the middle of the night.” Barry suggested, pushing his (still kissing) husbands into the now unlocked room.

~*~  
Eliza was confused and a little bit miffed when Diana pulled her out of bed in the middle of the night, but she got up because Diana seemed really shaken up and that's her baby sister. How could she roll over and go back to sleep with Diana needed her?

So, she pulled herself up and went to peek out the door, just like Diana had told her to. “I don’t see what’s-oh” 

Santa was still here, which was odd, being as Diana and Eliza had watched him leave before they went to sleep. What was even odder was that he was kissing both her Papa and her Daddy. 

Anger bubbled in her chest. Didn’t Santa know that they were married? And her poor Da! Didn’t Santa care about how Da felt? She had half a mind to go give Santa a good one for messing with her family, but then she thought of the naughty list and decided against it. She’d just have to write him a strongly worded letter. And she would have to have a long talk with her Papa and her Daddy. They couldn't just go around kissing Santa when her Da wasn’t home.

She turned back to her sister. “It’s okay, Di. Let’s just go back to sleep.”

Diana didn’t look convinced but nodded anyway. “’Kay, Za.”

Eliza helped Diana back into bed, pulling the covers over her little sister and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

Diana fell back to sleep almost immediately but Eliza stayed awake awhile, staring at the ceiling. After a little while, she heard her parents’ door open. She wondered if it was her Da, but she heard her Daddy’s voice grumbling about something. She strained her ears to listen to the rest of the conversation.

“Leonard Allen-Rory-Snart, if you don’t stop whining and get that kitten in here in the next two seconds, I swear I will let Mick burn all of your blueprints.” Her Papa hissed, causing her Da to laugh.

When did her Da get home? How could he have snuck pass the door in the short time between when Diana woke her up and now? He couldn’t have snuck in, which means he had to have been here since before Diana woke her, meaning-

Realization soon dawned on her. She thought Santa’s voice sound just a little bit too much like her Da’s. Maybe she was as clever as everyone said she was. Eliza laughed quietly before falling back asleep peacefully.

~*~  
Eliza and Diana had been acting odd all morning. Diana kept glaring at Len and Barry and Eliza just had this ‘I know something you don’t’ attitude about her. It was throwing Mick off. 

Somehow, Len was able to convince Diana to take her usual nap, leaving Mick, Len, Barry and Eliza alone downstairs.

Eliza happily played with Bubbles, watching as the small kitten attempted to catch whatever toy she happened to pick up.

“Eliza, dear?” Len said gently, sitting down on the floor across from her, Barry and Mick on either side. “Can we talk to you for a second?” 

Eliza picked up Bubbles and plopped her in her lap, petting her gently as she looked up at her parents. “Sure, Daddy. Is everything okay?”

Barry rubbed the back of his neck. “You and your sister have been a little off this morning. We wanted to make sure you’re both okay.”

“Diana woke me up in the middle of the night.” Eliza said, as if that explained everything.

Mick tilted his head to the side. “And?”

“Apparently, she got out of bed in the middle of the night because she heard you all talking and thought she heard Da.” Eliza looked at Mick. “But all she saw was Papa and Daddy kissing Santa Claus.”

Realization dawned. “Oh.” Len choked out.

“It’ll be fine. When she wakes up from her nap, I’ll tell her there was mistletoe or something.” Eliza shrugged. “Papa, Daddy and Santa couldn’t ignore tradition.”

Mick laughed. “Thank you, Little Spark.”

“It’s not a big deal but...” Eliza squinted at them. “Why did Da need to play Santa?” 

If any of them were surprised at her question, they didn’t show it. 

“We had already told you girls he was coming when he had to cancel.” Barry was quick to answer. “Too many cookies made him ill but we didn’t want to disappoint you two, so Da pretended to be Santa.”

Eliza regarded them with curious eyes, but she soon smiled. She put Bubbles on the floor and scurried to give them all a hug. “Thank you.”

Mick smiled, kissing the top of Eliza’s head. “Anything for our daughters.”


	12. Day Twelve: Christmas Morning and a Team Holiday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one! Enjoy!

Len, Mick and Barry knew they weren’t going to be able to sleep in on Christmas, but after spending a lot of the night making it look like Santa had been to their house, they were hoping to sleep until at least nine.

But based on the two over excited girls bouncing on their bed at 7:30 on the dot, that was not going to happen.

“Get up! Get up! Santa came last night!” Eliza cheered, bouncing a little too close to Mick’s face for anyone to be comfortable. 

“Santa! Santa!” Diana repeated, clapping her little hands together.

Barry groaned, burying his face in Mick’s chest. “Nooooo.” He whined. 

Eliza plopped down and the edge of the bed. “But Papa, it’s Christmas. You have to get up.”

As if someone flipped a switch, Barry sat up happily. “Did somebody say Christmas? We better get a move on.”

Knowing that with Barry on the girls’ side, there was no they were winning, Mick and Len got up with no complaining. They went to leave the room, but Barry stopped them.

“Wait! Everyone’s first gift is in here!” He cheered, then sped into the closet, returning with 5 pairs of matching Christmas pajamas. He gave one to each of his family members and kept one for himself. “Matching jammies!”

Mick and Len looked at the mess of green and red fabric, then at each other. They were just about to complain about it but before they could open their mouths, a breeze blew past them.

“Perfect. Now that all of us our changed, why don’t we get started on breakfast?” Barry smirked at Mick and Len, both of whom were staring in horror at their current attire. 

The family moved downstairs, happily chatting away about what they hoped was under the tree. Mick and Len had accepted their fate and admitted that they all did look adorable. 

Bubbles was curled up on one of the many cat beds Barry had insisted they get, but perked up when she heard Eliza and Diana’s voices. 

“Good morning, Bubbles.” Eliza said softly, giving the kitten a gentle pat on the head. Diana mimicked the motion and gave the cat a toothy grin.

Mick and Len moved into the kitchen to start breakfast while Barry took the girls to explore the house for anything that ‘Santa’ may have left behind. 

“Look!” Eliza exclaimed, pointing at the little table next to the Christmas tree. “The milk, cookies and the reindeer’s carrots are gone!”

Barry walked over to the table and picked up a piece of paper. “And look! Santa left a note. Do you want me to read it to you?”

“Yes please!” Diana said, coming to wrap her little arms around Barry’s legs.

“Okay. It says; ‘Thank you for the cookies, girls. I’ll make sure the deer get your treats. Keep being good and I’ll see you next year.’”

They explored a little more, finding a reindeer ‘footprint’ on the front porch (brown paint and a stamp Len found online), a stray jingle bell in the living room, the greens off a bushel of carrots in the back yard and Santa ‘footprints’ throughout the house (a pair of Mick’s boots and a little flour to mimic the magical, never melting snow of the North Pole). 

Breakfast was done by the time the girls were done exploring the house. Mick and Len were waiting for them at the dining room table, a large amount of food surrounding them. French toast, eggs, sausage, bacon and fruit salad filled dishes and plates. 

“Any good finds, girls?” Len asked, a large smile on his face. 

The girls began to fill in their Daddy and Da while they ate. Mick and Len, the con men they were, played along, acting surprised to learn the facts that they set up. 

“Can we open presents now, Daddy?” Eliza asked once they had all finished eating and had cleaned up.

Len looked at Mick and Barry, both of whom nodded. “Sure, we can, Snowflake.”

The two girls cheered, scurrying into the living room at top speeds. They clamored up on to the couch and appeared to be buzzing with excitement. 

Barry, Mick and Len followed them at their own speeds, laughing at the daughters’ happiness. Len and Mick sat down on the floor in front of their daughters and Barry sat closer to the presents, so he could hand them out.

Before he could start, Bubbles climbed up his sleeve and curled up in his hair. 

“Uh, Mickey?” Barry said, careful not to shake the kitten off his head. “Do you want to give out the gifts? I don’t want to shake Bubbles.” 

Mick rolled his eyes, but did what Barry asked, passing two small boxes to Eliza and Diana. He then picked up a large box for Len, a gift bag for himself and medium sized box for Barry. “On the count of three.”

By the time they hit three, the girls were quick to rip open the wrapping paper. Barry, Mick and Len took their time, watching their daughters’ amazement as they revealed their gifts.

“Oh! A Hatchimal!” Eliza cheered, staring at the egg-shaped toy with pure joy in her face.

“I still find those little shits creepy.” Mick whispered, earning a nudge from Len.

“Dolly! Dolly!” Diana cheered, waving a stuffed sloth in a Flash costume around. 

Barry looked at Mick and Len, a smirk on his face. He had no clue where they got it, but he wanted a Flash sloth of his own. He pulled Bubbles off his head and placed her in his lap, so he could open his present. 

He pulled back the wrapping and let out a cheer. He had been begging for a new microscope for the house for ages. He might be out of college, but he still loved conducting little experiments here and there. It would also be helpful when it came to Flash business.

He looked up and Mick and Len, a large smile on his face. “Thank you.” 

Mick grinned. “It’s no problem, love.” He then turned to his own gift, pulling out the tan sweatshirt that Eliza had picked out. “This is perfect. Thank you, girls!”

Len had already opened his box and was reading the summaries of all the books he had been given, along with the fancy pen and nice, leather bound notebook.

They continued like this for a while, watching each other with smiles on their faces and grinning at their own presents. When it looked like they were done, Barry pulled out the presents he was hiding behind the tree. He handed the two longer, velvet boxes to Mick and Len, keeping one for himself, and gave the two shorter boxes to Eliza and Diana.

“What’s this, Scarlet?” Len asked, shaking the box gently. 

“Open it and find out, Lenny.” Barry replied, a smirk on his face. 

All four of them complied. Mick and Len let out a gasp, covering their mouths with their hands. Eliza and Diana smiled widely at their Papa before running into his arms. 

“What did Papa give you girls?” Mick asked, tears in his eyes. 

Eliza pointed the box towards her Da and Diana did the same. In each rested a necklace, set with red, yellow and blue stones, in the shape of their first initial.

“Oh Barry, they’re beautiful.” Len whispered, running his fingers over his own present.

“What did you get, Daddy? Eliza asked.

Len and Mick showed their daughters their gifts. A long silver chain laid elegantly against the silk. At the end of it sat a pendent, opened to reveal a picture of the 5 of them and a quote on the other side. 

“That’s beautiful, Papa.” Eliza said in awe. 

“Thank you, Lightning Bug.” Barry smiled.

“Did you get yourself one, Red?” Mick asked. 

Barry nodded, holding up his own velvet box. 

Mick and Len didn’t say anything else. Instead, they wrapped Barry up in their arms and kissed him. And they kept kissing him until Eliza and Diana pulled on their sleeves. 

“Smooch later!” Diana said. 

“Di is right. We have to take our picture in these cute jammies and then we have to get to STAR Labs for the party.” Eliza reminded them.

The men laughed, but pulled away from each other. Mick picked up Diana, blowing a raspberry on her cheek. Len took Eliza’s hand and got her settled on his lap on the couch. Mick plopped down with Diana in his lap, leaving a little space in between them for Barry. Barry pulled out his phone and aimed it at his family. He scooped up Bubbles, pressed the camera button, flashed into the picture then flashed back to catch the phone. Bubbles looked a little bit miffed at being moved but settled into Barry’s arms.

Barry looked at the picture with a smile. “This is a good one!” He showed it to the rest of the family. 

“We’ll have to print that one out and put it in a frame.” Len said.

“You’re right.” Mick said, bouncing Diana on his hip. “But first we should get these girls ready for the party.”

“We bring Bubbles?” Diana asked, pointing to the cat still in Barry’s arms.

“Bubbles has to stay here, Sweet Pea. There’s going to be way too many people there.” Mick pat her back. 

Diana pouted but nodded. “’Kay.” 

The family moved back upstairs to get ready. Barry helped the girls, because he could flash through getting ready if they ran out of time. 

Barry pulled out a blue dress with white fur around the bottom and the ends of the sleeves and handed it to Eliza. He pulled out a similar green dress for Diana and helped the toddler into it. He also gave them both a pair of white tights and black shoes. He then did their hair (Eliza’s in a fancy twist and Diana’s in a half-up, half-down style). Once they were ready he left them to play with their new toys in their room. 

He strolled into their bedroom. Mick and Len were sitting on their bed in their dress pants but neither of them had shirts on. Barry took in their beauty. Sure, they were both scarred and damaged, but they were still gorgeous. They’re scars showed their pasts and their strength and Barry loved them.

Len looked up and smirked. “Like something you see, Scarlet.”

Barry blushed and nodded. “You know I do, but we have no time for any of that. We have to leave in 30 minutes.”

“You’re no fun, Doll.” Mick huffed.

Barry rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.” He went into the closet and tossed Mick a tan sweater. “Here.”

“Grab my blue sweater, will you, Scarlet?” Len asked, getting off the bed.

Barry threw Len his shirt and grabbed his own green sweater (“It brings out your eyes, Bear. You have to wear it.” Iris had whined when she gave it to him a few weeks ago.). He turned back to his husbands and watched them dress, mourning the lose of their shirtless torsos. 

Once he was dressed, he went into the bathroom to fix his hair (they may have made out for a little while and Mick may have messed up the style). 

He left the bathroom and went into the living room to find Mick and Len getting their jackets on. The girls were already bundled up.

“Do you want to flash everyone’s presents and the food into the car and we’ll get the girls settled?” Mick suggested. 

“You just don’t want to carry any of that stuff.” Barry squinted his eyes at his husband.

“You’re damn right I don’t want to.” Mick laughed, opening the door. 

It wasn’t snowing but it was still cold. Barry made a few quick trips to the car, piling all the gifts and the food into the trunk before hoping into the back seat, next to Eliza. 

The trip to STAR Labs was quick and surprisingly, they were there before everyone else. They moved into the hangar and stated to decorate. Diana, though it took quite a bit of energy, surprised her fathers by creating a huge Christmas tree in the center of the hangar.

“Wow, Allen. I know you said that your daughter was a meta, but I didn’t realize just how powerful she was at such a young age.” A voice said, coming into the room, holding a large box of decorations. 

“Harry!” Barry exclaimed. “I didn’t realize you were back on this Earth!” 

“I came back a few days ago, but I’ve been catching up on my sleep. Cisco told me to bring you this, so you can flash through the decorating before any of your guest arrive.” Harry Wells handed the box to Barry. 

“Will you be joining us tonight, Harrison?” Len asked, as Barry took off to decorate. 

Len didn’t trust any version of Harrison Wells and probably never would, but did his best for Barry’s sake.

Harry cleaned his glasses on his black sweater. “I was planning on it, but if it would make you uncomfortable-” 

Len waved him off. “I may not trust you, Wells, but I know you won’t do anything when there’s so many supers and Rogues around. Stay, have a good time.”

Harry nodded before leaving the room, promising to return once he had changed.

Barry had finished decorating by the time Wally, Hartley, Jax and the rest of the Rogues arrived. 

“Hey everyone! You can put of your gifts and everything under the tree, we’ll open that later. And any food you brought can go on the tables in the back!” Barry said cheerfully. 

“You got any booze, Cold?” Mark Mardon asked gruffly.

Len pointed over his shoulder to a large collection of alcohol. “Over there, but remember there will be kids here. Don’t get sloppy or you’ll have me and Mick to deal with”

Mark nodded his understanding and went to grab himself a beer. 

Team Arrow was the next group to arrive. Oliver had brought William, who Eliza and Diana immediately latched onto. 

“Hey, Ollie. How’s everything by you?” Barry asked, pulling his friend into a hug.

Oliver returned the embrace. “Not too bad. How’re you doing? Everything's good with Mick and Len?” 

Barry gave him a love-struck grin. “So good, Ollie. I love them so much.” 

Oliver chuckled. “I’m glad you found your happy ending, bud.”

“You can too, you know.” Barry said, squeezing the older man’s shoulder. “There’s someone out there for you.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, but nodded. “I know, Barry.” 

“I could set you up with someone. Harry Wells is back-”

Oliver put up his hand. “That’s okay, Bear. I’m sure I’ll find someone on my own.” 

Barry shot his friend a look but nodded. “Okay, Ollie.”

Team Flash arrived next, along with Lisa. Joe and Iris had wrapped him up in a hug before going to find Wally.

“Merry Christmas, man.” Cisco gave Barry a quick hug. “I see Harry got you the decoration.”

Barry nodded. “He said he would be back in a little while, but he hasn’t come back yet. Do you guys want to go look for him?”

Cisco and Caitlin nodded, each giving Lisa a kiss before they went off, hand in hand, to find Harry.

Lisa gave Barry a quick hug before going to talk with Laurel and Dinah.

The Legends, even though they were time travelers, were late. Ray and Nate stumbled out, looking more than a little bit flustered and carrying gifts. 

Barry greeted them. “Are you guys okay? You look a little bit frazzled.” 

Ray nodded. “We’re fine. Just a long couple of weeks. Where’s Mick and Len?” 

Barry pointed to a table in the back. Mick and Len were standing there and giving out food to the long line of Rogues and Heroes.

Sara and Amaya were next, though they didn’t stay with Barry long, soon spotting Laurel, Lisa and Dinah. 

Stein and Zari were last, but they too didn’t stick with Barry for too long, as they were starving after a long fight. 

Barry decided to join the rest of his family and eat. He walked over to Mick and Len, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek before he got on line.   
~*~  
After they finished eating, the many teams gathered around the tree and exchanged gifts and well wishes.

“Oh! What’s that around your neck, Lenny?” Lisa asked, peering at the silver chain hanging around his neck.

He pulled it out of his shirt to reveal a pendent, Barry and Mick following suit. “It was part of Barry’s Christmas present to us. He got the three of us matching necklaces. On the inside, there a picture of the five of us at our wedding and a quote.”

Lisa grinned widely looking at Barry. “What does it say?” 

Barry blushed. “’I have something to believe in/Now that I know you believed in me’” 

Lisa smile softened into something fond. “That’s from the song you sang at your wedding, isn’t it?”

Mick chuckled. “It sure is. Our Barry is a sap. The necklaces also have our initials and the girls’ initials engraved on the back.” He and Len pressed matching kiss on Barry’s cheeks, which heated up even more. 

Lisa pretended to gag. “If you’re going to be this cute all night, I’m going to need more booze.”

“Like you, Cisco and Cait aren’t this cute all the time.” Barry gave her a little shove.

“Hey!” Cisco called from his spot curled around Caitlin. “Don’t bring me into this!”

“Speaking of sappy, I have an announcement to make.” Hartley said, smiling at Jax and Wally. He pulled up their linked hands to show off the matching rings on each of their rings. “They said yes.” 

The teams, that at some point became one big happy family, cheered for the young trio. Iris and Lisa all but screamed with excitement, coming over with Caitlin and Felicity to get a better look at the rings. The Legends gave Jax a pat on the back and the Rogues tackled Hartley, showering him in affection. Joe pulled Wally into a hug before Barry did the same. 

Eliza watched the events with a large smile on her face. This, family and friends and love, she decided, this was what the holidays were all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiday poll- Is there anyone you want to see Oliver with?   
> Here are some options:  
> \- Felicity (As much as I love Felicity, I really don't like their relationship, so I wasn't planning on her but if that's what you guys want)  
> \- Nate/Ray  
> \- Laurel  
> \- One of the Rogues  
> \- Harry  
> \- Remain single
> 
> Anyway, a big thank you to Kala and everyone who has been commenting such nice things!


	13. Day Thirteen: Beach Holiday and New Year's Eve

After their Christmas celebration as a family, Mick, Len and Barry decided to take the girls on a little vacation to ring in the New Year. The trio decided on a Rogue safe house on a beach and settled in for week long trip. 

Len had insisted on driving, as the 26th was going to be too crazy to fly and it was ‘only’ a 12-hour drive without stops. 

Though Barry was worried about leaving Central for so long, the Rogues, Wally and Jax (who decided that he wanted to leave the Waverider, he wanted Martin to enjoy his grandson and he wanted to really start his life with Wally and Hartley) were watching over the city. 

Mick and Barry had insisted that Hartley, Wally and Jax should housesit while they were gone. Len thought they were crazy, but knew he wasn’t powerful enough to argue anything against both Mick and Barry, even after he saw the evil smirk the three younger men shared with each other.   
\--  
“You two do know their going to burn our house down, right?” Len asked as they were packing up the car. 

Barry rolled his eyes. “No, they won’t, Lenny. You’re just a worrier.” 

“Yeah, Lenny. The kids are just gonna bang on our couch, but the structure will probably be just fine.” Mick laughed gruffly, earning him a smack and a glare from Barry.

“Not much better, Mick!” Len squawked. 

Mick shrugged and went back to packing the car up.  
\--  
The car ride to the beach wasn’t awful. With three adults who could drive, they were able to split the time up nicely. The excitement and sugar in the snacks meant the girls didn’t sleep to much, but they were easily entertained with music and movies. Bubbles also served as a distraction, as she was curled up in her cat carrier in the back seat.

Because they had left so early in the morning (which had been difficult. They hadn’t left the STAR Labs holiday party until midnight and they were on the road by 7), they arrived at just past 8. 

Mick and Barry carried the bags and Len got the girls in. Once they were in and settled, Len ordered a few pizzas and corralled everyone into the living room to watch some movies before they ate. 

~*~  
Barry had gotten the girls to head to bed early, the tiredness of the trip catching up on the kids. He got them settled in a room close to their fathers’, with two beds and a view of the ocean. As soon as their heads hit the pillows, they were asleep.

Barry walked back to his room, a large smile on his face. He entered the bedroom, smile growing even bigger when he saw that Len was reading one of the history books and Mick was reading one of the comic they had gotten for Christmas. Barry flashed into his pajamas and crawled in between them. 

“Read later, cuddle now.” He whined sleepily. 

Mick and Len shared a look, but put their glasses and books down, tangling themselves together with Barry. They feel asleep quickly to the sound of the ocean and their lovers’ breathing. 

~*~  
The next few days were a blur of excitement and activity. Though it was still cold, the family went for walks along the beach and the boardwalk, as well as a trip to an aquarium and a few museums. 

All of that activity, however, meant that Eliza and Diana were exhausted by the time New Year’s Eve rolled around. They were sound asleep by 9, leaving Len, Mick and Barry (and Bubbles) alone to watch the ball drop. 

Mick and Len had made a ridiculous amount of food and Barry didn’t overlook the fact that they were all his favorites (crab cheese dip, mac and cheese, artichoke dip, sliders, chocolate covered strawberries, and stuffed mushrooms, just to name a few). It made Barry more than a little suspicious.

“What are you sneaky criminals planning?” Barry asked, eyes squinting at his husbands. 

“What? Can’t two husbands shower their other husband in love and affection through food and foot rubs?” Mick asked, his hand paused its motion in Barry’s hair.

“I mean you could. But there has to be a reason?” Barry responded.

“Does there have to be a reason? Or do you just want there to be a reason, babe?” Len said, teasing tone clear in his voice. 

Barry looked down in frustration, petting the cat on his chest. “I guess not. I just feel like you’re planning something at it stresses me out.” 

Mick and Len shared a look before Mick decided to speak again. “You’re right, Red. We are planning something.” 

“We remembered how much of a mess the last day or two of our honeymoon was, so we wanted to pamper you for a night.” Len said.

“So, we made all of your favorites and we have your favorite movie to watch before the ball drops and that fancy champagne you like even if you can’t get drunk for midnight.” Mick continued.

Barry’s face broke into a smile and he blushed. “Oh.” 

“Yeah. ‘Oh.’” Len smiled. “Now are you going to let us pamper you or what, Scarlet.”

Barry sunk deeper into the couch and his husbands. “Pamper away.” 

“Thanks for the permission, His Highness.” Len snarked, but rubbed Barry’s feet anyway.

Mick laughed, feeding Barry anything the speedster asked for. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Doll.”

“Yeah, I am. How would I have gotten you two beautiful men if I wasn’t?” Barry giggled, petting a purring Bubbles.

Just before midnight, Len popped open the champagne and pour each of them a glass. They kissed at the ball drop, lips tasting of strawberries and fizzy drinks. 

“To another year.” Mick said, once they had broken apart. 

“The three of us against the world.” Len finished, taking their hands and leading them to bed. 

They fell asleep, wrapped up in each other, ready for anything the next year could throw at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!
> 
> I might go back and write more about the beach vacation itself but I was too happy with this to add anything else. 
> 
> A big thank to Kala and everyone else who has commented such nice things on this work!
> 
>  
> 
> Look out for a few new things from me before the New Year, because there's a lot coming!


End file.
